ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Grand King
Grand Grand King is a Kaiju said to appear in "Ultraman Rubic Cube: might as well make the gimmick-made-to-be-a-toy an actual toy". history or something Grand Grand Grand King is a mosnter that is strong or something that was summoned by Cereal some Villianous person of villainy that likely was already show in epsiode in a Nod to Ginga or something. Grand Grand Grand Grand King went on a rampage to show off his powers, before being challenged by Rube and Cube. Being the hyper Chad he is, Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand King proccdes to beat them into the ground. Fortunately for Rube and Cube, Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand King had a weakness: Merchandising, Cube and Rube exploited this by pulling some new merchandise from nowhere and began to beat down weakened Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand King until it blew up, saving the day thanks to Merchandise. Body Features * Overly Long Hones: Both on the sides and top of Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand King's head feature very long long horns, they don't actually serve any purpose and probably get in the way. * Inflated Ego:Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand King has an inflated head due to it's apparent ego. * OverSized Pincers: Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand King also has 3 giant pincers to grab stuff or something. * Oversized Claws: Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand King also has 3 giant Claw hand things to hit stuff or something. Powers * Lens Flare Cannons: On Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand King's chest are a column of bright lens Flares that can temporarily bland something for a few secounds. * Grandest Clash Beam: Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand King can fire a beam from it's mouth that of great strength. * Strengh: Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand King boasts an intense amount of physical strength, as it easily Walked through Rube and Cube's main finishers. Weaknesses Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand King has an strong weakness to new toku Merchandise, just being around it severely weakens it, which was how it lost to ebuC dna ebuR. Trivia *This page was made because apparently there's a Grand King is on the unconfirmed list for R/B & I love grand King, but the main reason is due to it's name being "Grand King Megalos" which is close to the word "Megalo" which means stuff like "Lrage, great, and grand" meaning we could have a "Grand Grand King" In R/I/B/U/T. **Also I made this page mainly for the bad photoshop. *No I'm not making Ultraman Rube & Cube pages. **No I'm not making any pages for Ultraman Rubic Cube ***No I'm not gonna dab on the haters Category:Desecrations of the name Grand King Category:Kaiju Category:Redundancy Category:Shitposts Category:RaBies Category:“Parody” Kaiju Category:ZILLA720’s junk